Slytherin's Fire
by The Other Side of Sanity
Summary: Draco likes it when his girlfriend, Ginny Weasley, gets mad because of the gleam in her eyes, but how far will he go just to see it? Draco X Ginny


"Draco Narcius Malfoy!" Ginny screeched out. "Get over here you git!" She smiled despite the situation, Malfoy had come out of nowhere and had taken her books and ran off to a random direction, sending shouts of laughter in his wake. They had been in a relationship for a year now and he was always trying to fuel her anger, saying that he loved the way her eyes gleamed when she was furious. She remembered when how their unlikely relationship had begun.

_"Watch it, Weasel!" He exclaimed, but he didn't mean it. To tell the truth, he was kind of getting tired of the family feud. He hadn't wanted to fight with them, but his father had made him. When he had run into them in the bookstore for the very first time, he could tell that they were nice people._

_He was about to greet them, but when his father had tapped him in the foot with his cane, signaling that if he didn't ridicule the Weasley family, he was in it for a beating. And a harsh one at that. He didn't even know how the feud had all started, but he was always told that they were never to be talked to, never to be interacted with, so he treated them harshly, but faltered near the end when he saw the youngest one, the daughter. He saw the way her eyes sparkled in excitement, looking up at the hoards of people. He saw how her hair gleamed in the light, looking as if it were on fire, which contrasted against her pale skin. His father rammed his cane against his foot harder and he jumped slightly. He jerked back to reality and finished with a sneer._

_Ginny had run into him and knocked down both of their books. She muttered an apology and stooped down to pick up the books. To her surprise, Malfoy crouched down and helped. They both reached for a book and their hands brushed against each other's. Electricity crackled between them in the crowded hallway. They froze and their gazes slowly met. He saw the same sparkle in her eyes that he had seen all those years ago. They were snapped out of their trance by the shrill bell that Dumbledore had put in and said 'to have a chance at knowing how kids knew when to get to class in the Muggle world'. They quickly gathered their books and their gazes met again. Malfoy was pushed back into the crowd. Classes went on like usual. _

_When Malfoy settled into bed, he couldn't seem to get to sleep. He tossed and turned all night until he couldn't take it. He crawled out of bed and out of the common room. He wandered the dark, moonlight silhouetted corridors and heard something. He heard a faint whimpering. It was probably from sleep deprivation or he was just plain crazy, but he followed the sound. He saw a figure huddled by a window and he cautiously approached it. He saw a flash of red and immediately knew it was Ginny._

_"Ginny?" He crouched down. Her figure jumped and her wide eyes stared._

_"D-Draco?" He noticed that she didn't even bother calling him by his first name__._

"_Ginny, what's wrong?" His father wasn't here to see him, so he scooped up her body and put her on his lap._

"_Expectations. Too much." She muttered. He knew how she felt. The pressure of having to be perfect. Perfect grades, perfect spells, being Head Boy. And now his father making him work for the Dark Lord. It was getting all too much. He really didn't want and plan on killing Dumbledore._

"_I feel useless. Imperfect." She muttered again. He was taken aback. She was perfect in every way!_

"_Why would you say that?" He muttered. He didn't care about their family feud anymore. He was going to end it, now. So he did the only thing that he could think of to comfort her, he kissed her. For a second, she kissed him back after she had got over her initial shock, but then she pulled away and he was met with a stinging pain on this cheek. She shoved herself off of him and started yelling his ear off._

"_What are you doing?" She screeched._

"_More like what are you two doing." Came a drawling voice. Malfoy looked behind Ginny and his eyes panicked for a bit but it was quickly covered. Ginny's head snapped behind her so fast that Malfoy was surprised she hadn't had whiplash. Her hair fanned out and the scent came to Malfoy. He thought she smelled like vanilla mixed with the smell of fire. _Probably from sitting by the fire so much… _Draco thought. He looked up and saw that Ginny's head was slowly turning back, a look of incredulousness etched onto her face, eyes shut tight and lips pursed into a very small 'o'. Snape stood five feet away, lips pulled tight into a thin line. His eyes were narrowed and he was starting to walk toward them. _

"_Mr. Malfoy, Ms. Weasley, 50 points off both of houses, detention starts right after dinner, tomorrow. Off to your rooms." He drawled on. Malfoy and Ginny stayed rooted to the spot. "Now!" They jumped, well, more like Ginny jumped, and went off to their rooms. _

_The next day, their gazes met during breakfast. Their gazes held until Draco looked away, saying something to his friends, then leaving. Ginny decided to follow him. She got up, and hurried through the gigantic door. She slowed down and she was suddenly grabbed and pulled into an empty classroom. She bit the hand that was put over her mouth and her kidnapped yelped in pain. She whipped around, brandishing her wand._

_She started chanting a hex but was countered quickly._

"_Expelliarmus!" Her wand flew out of her hand and she saw it was Malfoy. He pointed his wand to the door. "Alohomora!" The door locked with a click._

"_Draco Malfoy," Malfoy flinched as she pronunciated, which indicated that she was furious. "If you do not give me my wand back and unlock that door, I swear yo-" She was cut off by his lips. As she felt his soft lips against her own, she kissed back. The electricity that crackled between them earlier exploded into fireworks. Ginny felt her mind melt and went weak to the knees. Malfoy encircled his arms around her waist and Ginny wrapped her arms around his neck. They broke apart breathlessly. He raised an eyebrow at her and she knew what he meant. He was trying to ask her to step out with him._

"_Ask me properly you git." She playfully punched him in the shoulder but smiled._

"_Ginerva Weasley, will you step out with me?"_

She had said yes, of course. After a month, he started to call her his Fire. The harsh, sharp noise of the bell broke her out of her reverie. She looked up and remembered her books. She could still hear his laughter bouncing off the corridors. She raced after him and yelled out his name. Ginny ran as fast as she could and tripped over her robes. She cursed and got up, anger swelling into her system. She caught up to him and tackled him down.

"Not so funny now, is it?" She glared at him as she sat on his chest. The corner of his lips turned up as he smiled when he saw the furious gleam in her eyes.

_Mission accomplished. _


End file.
